


it’s okay (i’ve got you)

by bunnystomped



Series: the art of letting go [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Wears a Diaper, Dean has a bit of a meltdown, Diapers, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystomped/pseuds/bunnystomped
Summary: Dean’s tired, too tired, an accident happens. Luckily, Cas knows how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: the art of letting go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	it’s okay (i’ve got you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just putting a quick little disclaimer here if you saw the rimming tag and are scared you might get squicked by any bodily fluids stuff don’t worry! Dean is all cleaned up and freshly showered when the rimming happens (;

Castiel and Dean have learned a lot about each other since Dean’s started wearing diapers during their trips. Dean learned that Cas really loved to watch Dean lose control in his diaper and Cas learned that Dean really loved to let Cas know when he was about to lose control. 

Cas could usually tell when Dean had to pee. Dean had some tells that he never really learned how to hide. The way he gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter the usual being the most obvious one. Lately, though Dean’s been announcing when he had to pee and it sent electric waves right to Cas’ crotch every time he did. 

“Mm, Cas,” Dean would mumble and groan. “‘M peeing.” 

Cas would put a hand over Dean’s crotch and feel as the diaper grew warm and slowly expanded under Dean’s jeans. It was always a struggled to pull his hand away and not give into the urge to rub Dean to orgasm. He didn’t want to get them into the habit of unsafe driving. 

They both learned that Dean loved wearing the diapers and it wasn’t long before Dean was even wearing them on the trip back to bunker too. In fact, he had one on right now. 

The hunt had ran a little longer than they planned and was a lot more difficult to handle than they first assumed. Hunting with an angel at your side usually helped to quicken the pace but the demon they went after proved extra tricky. Dean was currently running on nothing but coffee and 5 Hour Energy shots having barely slept in the past 72 hours. He looked absolutely miserable.

They pull into the bunker in the middle of the night and the air is dead silent. Both Sam and Jack must be tucked away in bed already. Dean trudges to the kitchen as though his feet are made from lead and quickly downs a cup of tap water. 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up while I make you something to eat,” Castiel suggests knowing Dean would much rather immediately go to sleep without so much as taking his shoes off let alone his diaper. Sitting in a wet diaper for too long was just no good on anybody’s skin. 

Dean just makes a tired noise before retreating to his bedroom to clean up. Cas makes quick work of putting together a PB&J sandwich for Dean. He does it exactly as Dean prefers; peanut butter on both slices, strawberry, not grape, jam, not jelly!, in the middle. He pours a cup of milk to go along with it. He’s been told milk and PB&J pair excellently together. 

Dean returns wearing sleep pants with little cartoon doggies on them and a simple black t-shirt. His hair is still dry indicating he opted for what Dean refers to as a “bird bath” instead of an actual shower. 

Cas places the plate and cup in front of Dean and is gifted with an over tired dopey smile in return. He watches fondly as Dean drowsily eats his sandwich taking large sips of milk in between each large bite. He finishes the PB&J in record time and lays his head against the table. 

Dean is beyond tired. His entire body is just thoroughly worn out. It thrums like he’s still sitting in Baby the hum of the road underneath him. He closes his eyes for just a moment trying to remember where he is. There’s a faint taste of peanut butter in his mouth. His seatbelt feels like it’s suffocating him. Fuck. He has to pee. Oh wait, diaper, he doesn’t need to hold it. The thought makes him giddy. 

“Mm, Cas,” Dean groans, he squirms a bit in his seat before releasing his bladder. “‘M peein’.” 

Cas’ stomach drops as soon as he hears Dean let out his tell tale groan. He’s over by Dean’s side as quick as he can, but he isn’t quick enough. Urine puddles to the floor around Cas’ shoes. 

“Dean,” Cas whispers gently putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looks up at him his eyes glassy. “You’re not in the car Dean.”

“Whu?” Dean eloquently asks. 

Cas swallows, he wishes he didn’t have to tell Dean this at all. He knows the outcome is only going to be nuclear. He takes a steadying breath, “You don’t have a diaper on right now, sweetheart.”

Dean seems to finally understand and his eyes go wide and he shoots up suddenly more awake than ever. 

“What the fuck!” He shouts. 

“Dean keep your voice down,”’Castiel advises. He can tell Dean wants to scream at him, to shout, to throw his chair right in Cas’ face. “If you yell you’ll wake up Sam and Jack. You don’t want them to see you like this do you?” 

“What the fuck, Cas!” Dean repeats his voice softer but just as infuriated. 

“Dean, it’s okay. It was just an accident,” Cas ensures. He takes a step forward but stops in place when Dean cowers backwards. 

“Cas, I fucking pissed myself like a toddler,” Dean growls. “I would have never done that if you didn’t make me wear diapers for your own fucked up enjoyment!” 

“I do not make you wea-“ Castiel cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to argue. Dean is clearly overtired and embarrassed. It’s best to just let him cool off alone for a minute. 

“Dean,” Cas says his name firmly. Dean just juts his chin away refusing to look at Cas. “Dean look at me.” 

Dean eventually relents after a tense moment of silence turning his head to just barely look at Cas. 

“I’m disgusting,” Dean croaks, his voice breaking.

“No. You are good,” Castiel tells him his voice just as steady and firm. “You’re tired and worked up and you had an accident and you’re good. I love you. Always.” 

Dean’s eyes are watery and he’s sucking his lower lip in like he’s trying to keep from crying. 

“Go get cleaned up then lay on the bed,” Cas commands gently. “Naked. You worked hard these past few days you deserve a treat.”

“B-but the mess,” Dean says miserably. 

“Don’t worry about it sweet boy. I’ll have it all cleaned up by the time you’re ready.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Dean argues. “It’s my mess.” 

“Go,” Cas says. “Or you won’t get your treat.” 

Dean’s eyes go wide and he quickly scampers off to the bedroom.

Dean shucks off the sopping sleep pants with a grimace, feeling disgusted at himself. He didn’t understand how Cas could be so nice and fuck, now he’s out there cleaning up his fucking piss. It’s humiliating. 

‘Guess that’s why you’re in diapers,’ Dean thinks bitterly. 

He stands under the stream of the shower, the water scalding, far too long before he even begins to clean himself. And he does clean himself. Thoroughly. He feels absolutely filthy and only a large amount of Bath and Body Works Champagne Toast will help clean him. 

When Dean returns to the bedroom Cas is still missing so he lays on the bed naked as was requested. His cock twitches slightly as he closes his eyes to try to imagine what his treat will be.

“Dean,” Comes Cas’ gentle voice pulling Dean out of his light doze. Dean moans grumpily and snuggles further into the pillow he was clutching. “Would you rather just sleep? Have your treat tomorrow?” 

Dean’s eyes fly open at that and he shakes his head adamantly. 

“Treat now, please.” 

Cas chuckles and rubs a hand up and down Dean’s nude stomach. 

“Roll onto your belly,” He requests.

Dean flops over like a Dean fish too tired to try to look sexy but Cas chuckles at his antics so he counts it as a win. He can hear Cas rifling through their bedside drawer where they keep their miscellaneous bottles of lotions, oils, and lubes. The smell is the first thing Dean notices. Pineapple. He smiles knowing it’s the edible massage oil they splurged on recently. It makes him even happier that Cas chose the pineapple one. Dean knows Cas prefers the taste of the banana oil but Dean cannot stand the smell of it. 

Cas warms the oil up in his hands before gently kneading his hands up and down Dean’s back. He’s gotten pretty proficient at massage thanks to several YouTube tutorial videos. He advises Dean to take a few deep breaths as he applies light pressure. 

“This is for you,” Cas reminds. “For your relaxation. I want you to know, Dean that I love you. I love being near you. I cherish touching you. You are beautiful.” 

“Cas,” Dean breathes out brokenly.

Cas shushes him gently, “You are. Remember to breathe evenly, sweetheart.” 

Cas works his hands over the tense muscle using his body to ease the knots that have built up over the past few days. He pays special attention to Dean’s upper back which can grow stiff from driving, moving his hands in gentle circles. Dean’s putty underneath him after only fifteen short minutes humming happily and drooling just a little. 

Kisses are peppered against Dean’s skin. First on the back of his neck, then by his ear, then the small of his back. Cas places his lips lower and lower until he’s right at the cleft of Dean’s ass. 

Dean’s grown hard in anticipation, his fingers curling in the sheets. He gasps when Cas’ hands open his cheeks revealing his pucker. 

“My beautiful boy,” Cas hums, his breath hot against Dean’s sensitive skin. He places gentle kisses against Dean’s hole, soft, barely there. 

“Cas! Please,” Dean whines patience growing thin. 

Cas obliges his eager boyfriend and licks a stripe across his hole. Dean moans immediately and tries to grind down on Cas’ tongue but the angels already moved away.

“D-don’t tease,” Dean scolds. He reaches back with his own hands and holds himself open for Cas. An offering. 

It’s Castiel’s turn to gasp as he captures the beauty that is Dean Winchester, glistening with oil, opening himself up for him, silently begging to be taken. It’s an awkward angle, Dean flat on his belly on the bed and Castiel awkwardly smooshing his chest down so he can meet Dean’s plump bottom. It’s awkward but romantic.

He flicks his tongue out again licking over Dean’s hole before circling it with his tongue. He swirls around it expertly, tasting the soap Dean used in the shower and the taste that is uniquely his own. Dean is moan softly humping into the mattress trying to retrieve more friction on his aching unattended dick. He grips his cheeks harder pulling them wider apart allowing Cas to get deeper into his hole.

It feels hot and slick inside him. It drives Dean crazy in the best way possible. Cas tongue fucks him until he’s in tears begging to cum. 

“N-need ta’ cum,” Dean moans. “Ca-Cas puh-lease.” 

Cas doesn’t stop his ministrations on Dean’s spasming hole but takes his hand to massage at Dean’s aching balls. He squeezes gently, applying just enough pressure to have Dean humping frantically into the mattress one last time before he releases all over the bedspread. 

“Mmph,” Dean groans as he flops over again. “That’s gonna be a bitch to clean.” 

Cas just snorts and lays beside Dean. Dean slots into his arms comfortably. 

“Thank you,” Dean says softly, tiredly. He’s exhausted. 

“Of course, Dean. This night was for you,” Cas reminds lovingly. 

“C-can I ask for one more thing?” Dean asks shyly. 

“Anything.”

“Help me put on a new diaper?” 

Cas’ eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, “You, you want to?” 

Dean nods hesitantly, “Yeah, I’m fucking exhausted. I want to be able to relax and just you know having to get up, turn on the lights, and all that shit to just take a piss messes with your REM cycle or whatever... You don’t have t-“

“No, no,” Cas cuts him off. “It makes sense. I’ll go get a new one you just wait here.” 

Dean sleeps soundly for ten hours straight when he wakes up with a familiar twinge in his bladder. He cuddles into Cas who has been diligently sat by his side occupying himself with his iPad. He tugs Cas’ hand away from his CandyCrush game and puts it on his crotch.

“Mm, Cas,” Dean’s voice is still heavy with sleep. “‘M peein’”

The diaper slowly warms under Cas’ hand as Dean releases his bladder. They feel twin shudders as the crinkly material expands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Just wanted to say thank you for the positive response on the first two parts of this series. This is the first smut I’ve ever written. 
> 
> Please comment it you have any requests/suggestions (:


End file.
